magnus_chasefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheLover
Kolejny dzień zaczął się dla mnie tak samo. Leżałam w wyrku, myśląc o tym, żebym nie została wezwana. Wiecie, jakie to ciężkie, tak latać w tej i z powrotem? Nie chce się mówić. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Mama malowała kolejny obraz. Jak zwykle pięknie rozmieszczone postacie. Podeszłam bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się szczegółom. -Ale piękne. Mama odwróciła się do mnie i uśmiechnęła się. - Redan dig, ''Avie? I dziękuję. Jasne. Kolejna lekcja szwedzkiego. Mama pytała, czy już wstałam. Spojrzałam na zegar powieszony na ścianie. Była 7:03. Dlatego się pytała. Nie należałam do rannych ptaszków. Kiwnęłam głową. -Chcesz może śniadanie? -Tak, chętnie coś zjem. A znając moje szczęście, pewnie zostanę wezwana do Walhalii. Mama wiedziała o tym, że jestem walkirią. Jej jedynej Loki, czyli mój tato powiedział, kim jest. Moim zdaniem nie powinna mu wierzyć. Był w końcu bogiem kłamstw. -Mam, nadzieję, że nie. Chciałabym w końcu spędzić z tobą dzień. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia. -Coś mówiłaś? Mama roześmiała się. -Tak, Avie, coś mówiłam. Dokładnie, że chciałabym spędzić z tobą dzień. -Ja też bym chciała. Może pomogłabym ci przy obrazie. I spaliłaś grzanki. Mama zaklęła po szwedzku, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Zdecydowanie przejęłam to od niej. Przeklinanie po szwedzku to była dla mnie codzienność. Potem zaczęła przypiekać kolejną partię grzanek. Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk. Co jest? Pobiegłam na górę, do mojego pokoju. JASNE. Kolejne wezwanie! Nawet nie zjadłam śniadania! *** Pobiegłam do hotelu Walhalla, na łeb - na szyję, po drodze klnąc po szwedzku, bo albo but mi się rozwiązał, albo się potknęłam... Masakra. Już w hotelu, zmachana przybiegłam do sali głównej. Przywitał mnie Helgi. -O, jesteś, Avery. Dobrze, że się nie spóźniłaś - spojrzał krytycznie na moje buty. - Powinnaś je wyczyścić. Zaklęłam cicho. -Pędziłam na szybkiego. Przepraszam. -No, więc wróć się do wejścia i wyczyść je, panienko. Mina mi zrzedła, ale co miałam zrobić? Wróciłam się do wejścia i wyczyściłam buty. Weszłam do hotelu, witając koleżanki Walkirie, wśród nich było mnóstwo mojego przyrodniego rodzeństwa. Aczkolwiek dzieci Lokiego cieszyły się raczej złą sławą, bo tatuś jest kłamcą. Skrajna niesprawiedliwość. Helgi mi powiedział, że mam iść na 19 piętro, coś się tam stało. Kiedy poszłam do windy, pod nią panował niesamowity tłok. Spytałam najbliższą Walkirię, co się stało. Odpowiedziała, że do końca nie wiadomo. ''Podejrzane... *** Wpadłam do pokoju Magnusa, żeby mi to wszystko wytłumaczył. W drzwi walnęłam z buta, pokazując się w drzwiach. Magnus spojrzał na mnie. -Puka się, Avie. -''Jag bryr mig inte'' - powiedziałam po szwedzku. Oczywiście nie zrozumiał, wpatrywał się we mnie tępo tymi swoimi gałami. Westchnęłam. - Powiedziałam: Mam to gdzieś. Co się, do cholery, dzieje?! Magnus wzruszył ramionami. -Nie mam pojęcia! Myślisz, że każdy coś wie?! Nie sądzę. -Och, zamknij się. Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale chodź ze mną. *** Szłam z synem Frejra przez korytarze hotelu. Pytałam się wszystkich, o co chodziło. Podobno był atak na hotel. Kogoś z innego ze światów. Tatuś szykuje zemstę? Magnus Chase, syn Frejra, co jakiś czas zaglądał na mnie ukradkiem. Udawałam, że tego nie widzę. Ale cieszyłam się powodzeniem u tego chłopaka. Był przystojny. Miał sięgające do połowy szyi miodowe włosy i szare, burzowe oczy. Średniego wzrostu, deczko niższy ode mnie (mam 1.75). Wszyscy robili z nas parę. Przypadek? Już wiem, co jest! Brawo, Avie! Właśnie dostałaś nagrodę "Już wiesz, idiotko"! Cieszmy się! Hotel został zaatakowany - to pewnie wiecie. Ale to nie był zwykły atak. Widzieliśmy olbrzymy, zbudowane ze śniegu i lodu, i... mojego ojca. Czy on do reszty zwariował?! Atakować miejsce, gdzie przebywają jego własne dzieci?! Pierdoła. Trudno, wbiegłam do pokoju walkirii i wzięłam mój ukochany miecz, a dodatkowo łuk i napełniony strzałami kołczan. Oprócz tego założyłam płaszcz maskujący, na wszelki wypadek. Wyszłam spokojnie z hotelu, oczywiście opieprzyć ojca na miejscu. Dodatkowo, dla efektu, zdjęłam iluzję z oczu. Kiedy Magnus mnie zobaczył, prawie zemdlał. -Avie... Co się stało z twoimi oczami? -To mój naturalny kolor - powiedziałam, a potem znikłam mu z oczu. Biegłam przez pole, po drodze strzelając do olbrzymów i klnąc po szwedzku. Natura wzywa. W końcu go zobaczyłam. Jasne włosy powiewały mu na wietrze, a wokół niego była aura tajemnicy. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. -Witaj, córko - powiedział. -Żadna "córko"! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Atakować miejsce, gdzie są twoje własne dzieci?! Wiem, że jesteś bogiem intryg, panie Loki, ale to przesada!!! Nie chcę cię znać! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś moim ojcem! O dziwo, Loki spojrzał na mnie z podziwem i spokojem. -Avery, wiem, że jesteś porywcza, uwierz, wiem o tobie wszystko. Masz mroczną naturę. Dołącz do mnie, ma córko. -Na mnie te słodkie, złote słóweczka nie działają - warknęłam. - Jeśli śmiesz się tknąć ten hotel dzisiaj, to przysięgam na wszystkich bogów, przeszyję mieczem - wyciągnęłam demonstracyjnie swoje ostrze. - I to będzie bez ostrzeżenia - powiedziałam dumnie, po czym oddaliłam się od ojca, gromiąc go lodowym spojrzeniem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach